


We Must Be Killers

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blood and Violence, Dark, F/F, F/M, Humor, Murder, Murder Family, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Theo and Tara have perfectly normal lives. Or at least as normal as it can be with two drug addict parents. But they're still happy. That is, until their parents try to sell them off to a group of people that want to do experiments on them. They're forced to fight for their lives. That night gives them a taste for something they never knew they wanted. Leading them down a path of murder and vengeance, and somewhere along the way love.





	We Must Be Killers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ithinkwehaveanemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/gifts), [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts).



> This is for Adri, who just had to mention Theo/Violet and it led to a giant spiral. And Amanda, who helped aid in that spiral. Right now I have 11 chapters planned out. But it could grow if other ideas pop up.
> 
> Title from [We Must Be Killers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-lshmwmeU7c) by Mikky Ekko

It’s a dreary afternoon. Theo can tell a storm is coming in. The wind is blowing hard and they can’t even see the sun through all the grey. He looks over at his sister to see her shoulders hunched and she pushes her way through the wind.

“We should hurry home,” he yells over at her.

She turns her head towards him, not looking impressed. “I thought that’s what we were trying to do already.”

“Yeah, but maybe we can walk a little faster? I’m not liking the look of this storm.”

Tara smirks, “What? Are you afraid of a little storm?”

Theo scoffs, “No. I just don’t want to be caught in it. And I know you don’t either. So come on.”

“Fine,” Tara says. A mischievous grin spreads across her face. “I’ll race you.”

She takes off with a laugh, and Theo gives chase, laughing right along with her. Tara has an unfair advantage on him. She’s ran track since grade school and has always been faster than he is. But he still likes to pretend he can beat her. Maybe one day he will.

Tara stops so suddenly that Theo almost barrels right into her. “What the heck Tara?”

Tara stands completely still. When she speaks it’s so quiet that he barely hears it over the wind. “There are people up there by the house.”

Theo frowns and moves up next to her. He follows her line of sight and sees that she’s right. There are people there. People in long black coats and masks. Theo feels a chill go down his spine. “Maybe they’re just admiring the house.”

“They’re looking right at us,” Tara hisses back. “I don’t like this, Theo.”

Theo doesn’t either. He can feel himself starting panic. He tries to glance around without turning his head, not wanting to alert the strangers to his planning. “Maybe he can cut between those two houses and into the back door. Mom never locks the back door.”

Tara gives a stiff nod. “Okay. Just tell me when.”

Theo reaches over and takes her hand in his. He takes a deep breath. “Now.”

Together they take off between the houses, running faster than either of them has probably ever ran before. He doesn’t hear any footsteps behind them and thinks maybe they’re in the clear. He doesn’t stop though. Not until they make it in the house and he has the back door locked.

He’s moving towards the front door to lock it when he hears the floor creak in the living room. He stills and slowly turns his head. Standing there are two of the figures from the street.

“Theo,” he hears Tara’s panicked voice say. He turns back towards the kitchen to see her standing with her back pressed against the counter. The third figure is there, with a knife to her throat.

Theo tries to stay calm. The last thing he needs to do is panic. It could get them both killed. So right now he needs to focus on getting them out of this alive.

“What do you want?” Theo asks, trying to sound braver than he feels.

“You,” one of the people says, their voice slightly muffled. It sounds like a man. “And your sister.”

“Why?”

“Inconsequential,” the first man says. “You are to come with us.”

“I don’t think so,” Theo tells him. “We don’t know you. We’re not going anywhere with you.”

The two people in the living room draw swords, while the one in the kitchen places the blade harder against Tara’s throat. He can see drops of blood forming there.

“You come, or she dies,” the one holding Tara tells him. This one sounds like a woman.

Theo tries to think. There has to be something they can do, but they’re outnumbered. They should have ran to someone else’s house and had them call 911. They should have never came in here alone. If he could get to the kitchen he could grab a knife but it’s too far away. He’ll have to make do with what he has if he wants to fight. And right now that only seems to be a baseball bat.

He looks over at Tara, trying to figure out what she wants him to do. Do they try and fight their way out of this? Or do they let these strangers take them alive and hope for the best. He knows what he wants to do. But he’d never risk Tara’s life without her consent.

Tara gives a barely there nod of her head, her eyes briefly moving towards the bat next to Theo, before lifting to meet Theo’s eyes again. “It’s okay.”

“You know,” Theo says, inching closer to the bat. “I’ve never much liked threats. Either you’re going to do something or you’re not. Boasting about it just makes you look like an asshole.”

“We will kill her,” the first man says. “And then you.”

Theo smirks, “Try me.”

He jumps for the bat at the same time he sees Tara blindly reaching behind her. She comes up with a knife, and digs it into the woman’s shoulder. He doesn’t have long to feel proud before the other two are advancing on him. He raises the bat, preparing himself.

One of them lunges for him and Theo brings the bat down on his head. He kicks out at the other one, landing a hard kick to his stomach. He bends over and Theo uses the opportunity to swing his bat at his head. He crumbles to the floor, and Theo doesn’t give him a chance to stand. He brings the bat down. Again and again. He hears a sickening crunch but keeps going.

Until he notices the other man coming towards him. If he’s upset about his friend possibly being dead, he doesn’t show it. In fact, there’s very little emotion in his eyes at all.

“You’re a good killer,” the man tells him. “But you won’t kill me.”

“Maybe not,” Tara says. “But I will.”

The man doesn’t have a chance to turn around before Tara is driving the knife into his back. He crumbles to the floor next to his friend. Neither move. Theo looks into the kitchen to see the woman lying just as still.

When he looks back at Tara, it’s to see she’s covered in blood. But she’s smiling. “Is it bad that I enjoyed that?”

Theo laughs, “Probably. But I mean, they deserved it.”

“Who the hell were they?” Tara asks him.

Theo shrugs, “I have no idea. But they knew us.”

“Which is more than a little creepy,” Tara mutters. They hear a car pulling into the driveway, and Tara looks around the house at the dead bodies. “Mom and dad are going to be pissed if the blood stains the carpet.”

“You’d think they’d just be relieved their only two children are still alive after an almost kidnapping slash murder.”

A moment later the front door is opening. Their parents walk in, not seeming to notice them. They’re laughing and leaning on each other for support.

“Do you think they got them already?” his mother asks.

“They said they’d be waiting here after the kids got home from school,” his father says. “So certainly…”

He trails off, his eyes going wide as he finally takes in the scene. When he notices Theo and Tara they widen further. “Theo? Tara? What the hell happened?”

“Why don’t you tell us?” Theo spits out.

“What are you talking about sweetheart?” his mother says.

“You know what,” Theo replies. “You wanted them to take us. Didn’t you?”

The shock only stares on his father's face for another few seconds before it morphs into a mixture of pity and anger. “Of course we did. You’re useless. Both of you.”

“We’re your kids,” Tara says.

“Yeah and what good has that done us except make us broke?” their mother asks. “They said they would pay us to let them take you. That they had some study they wanted to do on siblings. So of course we said yes.”

“They tried to _kill_ us,” Theo says, feeling his anger rising.

His mother shrugs, “They clearly didn’t. The two of you are apparently like roaches. We can’t be rid of you.”

“Maybe we need to be rid of you,” Tara says, her voice deadly calm. She turns to Theo. “Right Theo?”

Theo knows what she’s asking. It scares him as much as it excites him. And that anger is still there on the surface. His parents wanted them gone. They let someone pay them so they could kidnap and experiment on them. Knowing they could die. They probably even hoped for it.

Theo smirks, “That’s right.”

They turns to face their parents, who are looking between the two of them in confusion as they advance on them.

“What are you doing?” their father asks. “Theo? Tara?”

“You tried to have us killed,” Tara says. “What sort of parents are you?”

“You never fit to be parents,” Theo tells them. “You always cared more about drinking and your drugs than us. So we don’t need you anymore.”

“What are you going to do?” his mother asks, her voice wavering a bit. “Kill us?”

“Yeah. We are.”

He doesn’t give her another chance to say anything before he’s bringing the bat down over her head. He hears his father yell and looks over in time to see Tara stabbing him in the chest. She draws the knife back and does it again.

Theo smirks and turns back to his mother. She’s looking up at him with wide, wet eyes. She’s afraid. Which is good. Theo wants her to be afraid. He wants her to feel what he felt at the thought of those men killing him and Tara. Her fear pushes Theo forward.

He turns and walks towards one of the dead bodies. He drops the bat next to it and bends down, picking up the forgotten sword lying next to it. “You know they never thought to use these,” Theo muses. He turns back to face his mother, and laughs when he sees her dragging herself across the floor. “You think you can get away?” he asks her. “You’ll have to try harder than that.”

“Please Theo,” she begs. “Please. Don’t kill me. I lo—”

Theo drives the blade down hard into her throat, watching as blood rushes out. She lies there, garbling blood, and staring up at him with fear filled eyes, before they dull and she goes still.

He draws the blade out and turns to Tara. She walks towards him and he puts an arm around her shoulders.

“What are we going to do now?” she asks him.

He looks around the room at the dead bodies, before turning back to his sister. “Make sure this doesn’t happen to anyone else.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
